finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy XII, composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, with the theme song composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The soundtrack includes six tracks not included in the game used in promotional stages. Vocals are performed by Angela Aki for the theme song, "Kiss Me Good-Bye". Also included in the soundtrack is Taro Hakase's "Symphonic Poem "Hope", arranged by Yuji Toriyama and based on the game's main theme by Hitoshi Sakimoto. It was performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra under the direction of Robin Smith. Development Yasumi Matsuno, the game's original director, chose Sakimoto to compose the music.http://www.1up.com/features/ffxii-composer-interview Sakimoto described the project as "huge", and that he was nervous about it. The main ''Final Fantasy'' series up until Final Fantasy XII had been known for Nobuo Uematsu's music, and Sakimoto was originally wondering whether he should try to emulate Uematsu's previous work or not. After considering the situation Sakimoto decided to go with his own style. Before starting, Sakimoto already knew where the song "Kiss Me Good-Bye" was going to be used in the game, and how the song was going to sound, so he took that into consideration.http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/741/741502p1.html By the time Sakimoto joined in the project, the basic battle parts had already been in the works and the storyline and character settings had been done. Sakimoto discussed some basic principles with Matsuno, such as the atmosphere that the music needed to create and the characters' emotional changes, and created the tracks following these principles. Early on it was decided that the game's music would use a fundamental orchestra form, not because of the image of the game itself, but to avoid a particular kind of arrangement that can be created by an unbalanced orchestration with use of folk instruments. Since the game's battle system battles take place on the field instead of in a separate battle screen like in previous Final Fantasy titles, Sakimoto was initially unsure whether he should put the music's emphasis on battle or exploration. Ultimately, Sakimoto decided to try to match the game's music to each location, a strategy that would convey the atmosphere regardless of whether the player is engaged in battle. As a result, many pieces alternate between being bombastic and quiet.Final Fantasy XII Collector's Edition Bonus DVD The music in the opening and the ending were recorded live and have been fully mixed to support Dolby Pro Logic. Most of the music in the game, however, uses the console's internal sound chip. Sakimoto didn't want the game's overall mood to be too dark, so he tried to incorporate elements to keep things lighter. He names the "Cerobi Steppe" as his favorite piece from the soundtrack. Track list Disc One (1:13:35) #'" "' - 1:36 #:Plays during the first part of the opening movie. #'" "' - 1:17 #:Plays during the second part of the opening movie and when loading a save file. #'" "' - 6:57 #:Plays during the opening cutscene from the wedding of Princess Ashe to the fall of Dalmasca. #'" "' - 3:09 #:Plays when Captain Basch, Vossler, Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan Soldiers are trying to stop the treaty signing at Nalbina Fortress. #'" "' - 3:24 #:The boss battle theme. This also plays in the scene before the boss battles at the end of the Pharos. #'" "' - 3:13 #:Plays in the cutscene when Reks witnesses Basch kill the King of Dalmasca. #'"Training in the Sewers"' - 2:09 #:Plays when Vaan makes his first appearance in the Garamsythe Waterway with Kytes. #'" "' - 0:08 #:Unused track. #'" "' - 5:28 #:The location theme for the Royal City of Rabanastre. #'" "' - 2:57 #:One of only two eponymous character themes. Plays when Penelo makes her first appearance. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 0:35 #:Plays during Vaan's telling of his dream to become a Sky Pirate. #'" "' - 3:03 #:Plays when Vaan is in the Sandsea looking for Kytes and when Jules makes his first appearance in Old Archades. #'" "' - 4:03 #:The location theme of the Dalmasca Estersand. #'" "' - 0:07 #:Plays whenever a character levels up. #'" "' - 3:01 #:Plays whenever the player boards a Skyferry. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 2:48 #:A mild rendition of the "Theme of the Empire". Plays when the party meets Larsa. #'" "' - 2:21 #:Plays during scenes involving the subjects of the Archadian Empire. #'" "' - 0:08 #:Unused track. #'" "' - 2:40 #:The location theme for the Lowtown. #'" "' - 0:13 #:Unused track. #'" "' - 3:33 #:Plays when Vaan first speaks to Old Dalan. #'" "' - 1:34 #:The location theme for the Dalmasca Westersand. #'" "' - 2:47 #:Plays in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre and when the player enters the Clan Centurio building. #'" "' - 0:09 #:Unused track. #'" "' - 4:43 #:The location theme for the Giza Plains and Tchita Uplands. #'" "' - 0:31 #:Plays after the sidequest with Penelo at Giza Plains when she separates from Vaan. #'" "' - 2:55 #:The location theme for the Garamsythe Waterway. #'" "' - 2:48 #:Plays during dangerous situations. #'" "' - 2:57 #:Plays during the Resistance's attack on the Royal Palace of Rabanastre when Vaan is running away from Balthier and Fran. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 2:22 #:The location theme for the Nalbina Fortress. Disc Two (1:13:33) #'" "' - 3:19 #:Plays whenever Lord Rasler's apparition appears in front of Ashe. #'" "' - 2:35 #:A battle theme that sometimes plays during boss battles. Also plays at the Third Ascent at the Pharos. #'" "' - 0:29 #:The signature Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare that plays after boss battles and Esper battles. #'" "' - 3:25 #:Unused track. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 2:00 #:Plays during scenes involving the Archadian Empire. #'" "' - 0:37 #:Plays during the cutscene when Balthier gives Penelo his handkerchief before he and the others are sent to the Nalbina Dungeons. #'" "' - 0:22 #:The eponymous theme plays when all characters are KO'd. #'" "' - 4:35 #:The location theme for the Nalbina Dungeons. #'" "' - 2:29 #:Plays during Vaan's fight against Daguza, Gwitch and Galeedo in the Nalbina Dungeons. Also plays during the scene before the battle against Vayne Novus. #'" "' - 2:46 #:The battle theme against the three seeq. #'" "' - 7:50 #:Theme of the Archadian Empire. Plays whenever the Judge Magisters make an appearance. It is also the location theme for the Imperial City of Archades. It also plays during the first battle against Vayne. #'" "' -2:49 #:Unused track. #'" "' - 3:51 #:The location theme for the Barheim Passage. #'" "' - 3:36 #:Plays after defeating Vossler. #'" "' - 0:57 #:Plays during Basch's flashback of the events in Nalbina Fortress. #'" "' - 2:50 #:A lighthearted theme that plays at some towns. #'" "' - 3:48 #:The location theme for the Skycity of Bhujerba. #'" "' - 3:24 #:The location theme for Lhusu Mines. #'" "' - 2:00 #:Plays during the exchange between Vayne and Dr. Cid. #'" "' - 2:33 #:Plays when the party is running away from Ba'Gamnan and his bounty hunters in the Lhusu Mines. Also plays in the battle against the optional Demon Wall in the Tomb of Raithwall, Deathgaze and the second battle against Ba'Gamnan in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. #'" "' - 3:54 #:Plays during the cutscene where the party first meets Judge Ghis. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 3:19 #:The location theme for the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] airship. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 3:16 #:Plays during the escape from the Dreadnought Leviathan. #'" Version"' - 3:13 #:The boss battle theme against the Judge Magisters. First heard against Ghis. Also plays during the battle against Vayne Novus. #'" "' - 3:36 #:The location theme for the Tomb of Raithwall. Disc Three (1:13:32) #'" "' - 2:21 #:The location theme for the Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa Sandsea. #'" "' - 3:23 #:Plays during battles against Espers. #'" "' - 2:49 #:Plays during scenes involving deaths in Imperial Archadia. #'" "' - 3:13 #:The location theme for Paramina Rift. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 2:44 #:A boss battle theme that plays when fighting against Vossler, Gabranth and Dr. Cid. #'" "' - 4:59 #:The location theme for Jahara, the land of the garif. #'" "' - 2:30 #:The location theme for Ozmone Plain. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 3:50 #:The location theme for Golmore Jungle. Also present in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. #'" "' - 4:13 #:The location theme for Eruyt Village. #'" "' - 0:13 #:Plays when Vaan asks Fran how old she is before the party leaves Eruyt Village to find Mjrn. #'" "' - 2:04 #:Plays whenever the player rides a chocobo. #'" "' - 2:45 #:The location theme for the Henne Mines. Also plays when the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]] approaches the Royal City of Rabanastre. #'" "' - 2:46 #:The boss battle theme against Gilgamesh and Enkidu at Lhusu Mines. #'" "' - 2:36 #:The location theme that plays at Mt Bur-Omisace. Also plays during Ashe's meeting with the Occuria. #'" "' - 3:24 #:The location theme for the Stilshrine of Miriam. #'" "' - 2:10 #:Plays at the end of various dungeons, such as the Tomb of Raithwall, Stilshrine of Miriam and the Sochen Cave Palace. #'" "' - 3:45 #:Plays during Vaan's reminiscence of his brother Reks's last moments. Also plays at Mt Bur-Omisace after defeating Judge Bergan. #'" "' - 2:37 #:The location theme for the Salikawood. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 3:59 #:The location theme that plays at Phon Coast. Also plays when Balthier shows Vaan the Strahl for the first time. Also present in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. #'" "' - 2:58 #:Plays during solemn moments with several plot characters, such as during Balthier and Ashe's conversation at Phon Coast and after the defeat of Vayne Novus. #'" "' - 3:39 #:The location theme for the Sochen Cave Palace. Composed by Masaharu Iwata. #'" "' - 4:32 #:First heard in the Valley of Death in Tomb of Raithwall. Also it is the location theme for Old Archades and the Ridorana Cataract. #'" "' - 3:12 #:Plays whenever the player stops at the outposts in locations throughout Ivalice, such as the one at the Dalmasca Estersand and the Phon Coast. #'" "' - 2:50 #:The location theme for the Mosphoran Highwaste. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Disc Four (1:13:52) #'" "' - 3:13 #:The location theme for the Cerobi Steppe. Also present in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. #'" "' - 2:45 #:Plays whenever an Esper is summoned onto the field. #'" "' - 2:14 #:The location theme for the Balfonheim Port. The track is combined together with "Training in the Sewers". #'" "' - 0:14 #:The eponymous resting theme that plays when the player chooses to rest at the Skyferry. #'" "' - 3:23 #:The location theme for the Zertinan Caverns. #'" "' - 4:01 #:The location theme for the Nabreus Deadlands. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 4:16 #:The location theme for the Necrohol of Nabudis. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'" "' - 4:15 #:The location theme for the Feywood. Composed by Masaharu Iwata. #'" "' - 5:30 #:Ashe's eponymous theme. It is divided into two separate tracks in-game. The second half (1:37-2:39) is first heard when the party fights four Imperial Swordsmen in Garamsythe Waterway. Also plays when reaching the Pharos as well as being the location theme for the Subterra. The first half plays at the entrance of Giruvegan. #'" "' - 2:40 #:The location theme for Giruvegan. #'" "' - 3:24 #:The location theme for the Great Crystal. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 3:37 #:The location theme for the First Ascent of the Pharos. #'" "' - 1:50 #:The location theme for the Second Ascent of the Pharos. #'" "' - 3:22 #:The location theme for the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]]. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'" "' - 0:42 #:Plays during the final confrontations against the Sky Fortress Bahamut. #'" "' - 8:52 #:The final boss battle theme. #'" "' - 1:14 #:Plays after the final boss battle against The Undying that leads up to the ending cutscene. #'" "' - 6:19 #:Plays during the cinematic ending scene. #'" "'- - 4:59 #:The vocal theme that plays during the epilogue after the ending scene. Sung by Angela Aki. It is the only track composed by Nobuo Uematsu. #'" "' - 3:55 #:Plays during the ending credits. Composed by Taro Hakase. #'" "' - 3:06 #:The track that features the theme presented by Hitoshi Sakimoto during the initial developments of the music. Limited edition The limited edition of the soundtrack is stored in a DVD-style box complete with printed images on each disc. Also included, a 28-page booklet with many more printed images, providing more information about the soundtrack. FF12ostLEslip.jpg|Limited edition slipcover. FF12ostLEbook.jpg|Limited edition book cover. Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains the sheet music for 51 pieces from the Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack arranged for solo piano by Asako Niwa, and also includes the "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'" and "Kiss Me Good-Bye" arranged for piano by Angela Aki. The difficulty level is intermediate. See also *''Kiss Me Good-Bye (single)'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII'' References External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15267 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1531 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] fr:Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XII